


princes mustn't warp down hallways, and definitely not while nude

by SetsunaDrive



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: ((their dads aren't really but who would stop him honestly)), Gen, daddy regis, little princes are allowed to warp naked down palace hallways its just how royalty works, young!noctis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13322118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SetsunaDrive/pseuds/SetsunaDrive
Summary: The plot to bring about the fall of Lucis is kicked in the shins by a 2 year old Prince who doesn't want to have a bath (or wear a towel)





	princes mustn't warp down hallways, and definitely not while nude

Noctis ducked under the flurry of arms trying to grab him and skidded down the marble corridors, bouncing off the priceless statues in order to stay ahead of the adults and their much longer legs. 

The maids were gaining on him but he was the Prince, and right now that meant two things. 

One: he could phase through the butler’s last ditch attempt to grab him and leave him laying face down on the floor behind him. 

Two: He was allowed into his father’s study, while the palace staff would stop dead at the doorway as though a forcefield far more deadly than the shield above them had been erected between them and the room. 

Using both of these to his advantage, the two year old quickly toddled into the room as fast as his little legs could carry him, only stopping briefly to laugh at the commotion behind him as he darted around the desk, under the chair and between the legs of-

Well.. _this_ wasn’t his daddy. 

 

Titus stared down at the toddler. 

The completely nude toddler stared right back.

He appeared entirely unphased by the large, scarred, and heavily armoured man. Then, with all the dignity and insulted disbelief of a nation’s leader being offered an awful trade bargain, he crossed his squishy little arms and spoke in a voice far clearer than any of the happy chatting he’d heard singing from the arms of the King on his free evenings. 

“This room is only for _daddy and unca Clawus! **Gards!** ”_

Titus quickly dropped the confidential papers he’d been stuffing into his Glaive uniform, pulled a knife from the air, tossed it out the open window and disappeared into the spiky and unpleasant black rose hybrids bushes below. 

 

Splashing happily in warm, bubble filled water, the young Prince of Lucis paid little attention to not getting his father’s suit wet and a lot of attention to dipping his toys under, letting them go and then catching them below they could bob to the surface. 

“I called the gards ‘cause there was an ugly big man, daddy.” He said in a matter of fact tone, leaning into the gentle rubbing as his father lathered some rather expensive no-tears-guaranteed shampoo into his hair. “He was was doing some homework.” 

Regis’ sleeves were soaked to the shoulders and the rolls were quickly slipping down but it was a lost cause at this point so he paid it no mind, making a mental note to leave a tip for the dry cleaner who would have to figure out how to remove the bright yellow _‘Choco ‘chick!’_ branded stains from his best silk shirt. “It’s not nice to call people ugly, Noctis. Did he take his ‘homework’ with him?” 

Noctis carefully lifted a handful of bubbles to his daddy’s face and stuck them to his beard. “No, ‘cause homework is stupid.”

The King nodded sagely, listening to Clarus in his earpiece as the man grilled the collection of every Kingsglaive member with what could be called a ‘big squiggle mark’ adorning their face. Two of them seemed to be near crying in panic at being implicated, but apparently Drautos had yet to say much at all. 

“Homework may perhaps be stupid, but bathtime is not. I’ve asked you before, but please don’t run from your nannies my son – especially after they’ve already begun lowering you into the tub. The woman who fell in as you ran had her phone in her pocket, you know. Daddy shall have to pay to replace that.”

Noctis puffed some of the bubbles away from his lips, his own delicately sculpted beard now matching his daddy’s nicely. 

“Naked Noctis.” He said, contemplatively. 

He dunked his soapy hair under the water and came back up to shake it off like Umbra had taught him to, soaking the reigning monarch and drowning out the sounds of the Captain of the Glaive being tackled to the floor and cuffed by the King’s Shield.

**Author's Note:**

> titus gets dragged to the dungeons and a very clean and fluffy noctis announces him to be Big Stupid, maybe even worse than homework or bathtime. Regis shakes his head because he's not angry, just disappointed.


End file.
